


You've the right to remain....Beautiful!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a cop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop AU, First Meetings, Flirting Magnus, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: On the way to his friend's party, Magnus is stopped for speeding. He tries to get out of it by flirting with the cop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus was a safe driver. He was one to follow the rules of the road better than anyone else. The moment he got his license, he promised to be a responsible person behind the wheels. But today he really didn't care about that one stop sign and that one red light

Magnus cruised along the highway towards his destination. He was getting late for his best friend's birthday party. Magnus knew it was unsafe to drive this fast right now he it didn't matter to him. He was couple of miles away when he heard it

The loud sirens and flashing lights that told him a police car was on his tail

Magnus let out an agrravated sigh and started to slow down. He pulled over to the side of the road clutching the wheels tightly "One time I break the rules in my life and I had to get caught. This is so not fair" 

A officer walked over Magnus's car and tapped on the window. Magnus took a deep breath and rolled down the glass. He looked up at the man and his heart skipped a beat. Magnus was mesmerized by the emerald green eyes that sparkled in the dark night, which contrasted perfectly with his fair skin, almost like vanilla. He could see his muscles through his bulky uniform and damn he looked hot. Magnus gulped down a mouthful of saliva "Is..Is there a problem offi... officer?" 

The officer as Magnus read on the batch, Alexander frowned "Do you know how fast you were going Mr" 

Magnus cursed inwardly and gave a sheepish smile "I wouldn't be going that fast to cause any trouble" 

"I clocked you going sixty over fifty five zone" Alec's voice was firm as a pillar which made Magnus go weak in knees "I guess that means you aren't letting me off with a warning?" he fluttered his eyes and asked with the edge of hope

"I'm afraid not"

Magnus changed his tactics "You know Alexander is quite a unique name. I must say it suits you very well"

Alec almost smiled but steeled his face "Everyone calls me Alec" 

"I love Alexander" Magnus blurted out and Alec's frown deepened "I mean...the name...your name is really outstanding

Alec, unfazed by Magnus's charms raised his hand "Show me your licence and car registration papers" 

Magnus wasn't done yet. He smiled coyly and suggested "Is there any chance we could... talk about this...ah like over dinner?" Alec's cheek twitched with a faintest sign of potential smile "Are you trying to bribe an officer on duty Mr"

"Why not we dispense this Mr.... my friends call me Magnus and those who are even more close prefer Mags" said Magnus grinning and crossed a x on his heart "Also I swear it was a honest request from an innocent man" 

"Innocent? You have yet to show me your licence and car registration papers" 

Magnus pouted "Look I'm really sorry. Please can you let me go just this one time" he pleaded

Alec's gaze remained stern "Sorry doesn't keep you from getting into an accident. It puts not only your life in danger but mine and everyone else's on the road"

"I hear you loud and clear officer....oooh did I tell you your voice sounds like delicious fruit" Magnus tried to distract "I bet you're the youngest in your family. Lucky to be spoiled by their love hmm?" 

Alec who rolled his eyes "You're wrong Mr. I've two younger siblings and I'm the oldest" 

Magnus pressed his lips and then pinched himself Ouch!" 

"What did you do that for?"

"Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming because you sure do look like the prince of my dreams" Magnus wriggled his eyesbrows 

Alec glared "I'm afraid I've to arrest you Mr" 

Magnus's eyes widened "What!?"

"You've been arguing with the officer on duty for last ten minutes...

"I didn't mean...."

"You haven't showed me your driving licence or car registration papers"

"I've them....I swear...

"And NOT to forget you tried to bribe an on duty officer with a dinner" 

Magnus's heart was hammering in his chest "I'm sorry! Seriously I'm really sorry" 

"Like I said before, sorry doesn't keep you from getting into an accident"

"But..."

"And you're much to beautiful to get killed over something as stupid as speeding" 

"Wh...What?" Magnus openly gaped at Alec. Did he just called me beautiful. His cheeks began to turn deep shade of red as he tried hard not to blush "So... umm... you.."

Alec leaned over placing his forearms over Magnus's window. He smriked as the next words came out of his mouth "I'll let you go but only once"

"Thank you" Magnus swallowed hard. He could feel Alec's hot breaths on his face and he controlled himself not to kiss those soft lips. Alec pulled back smirking when he heard a whine from Magnus. He tore a piece of paper, wrote something and handed it to Magnus "Be careful and drive safely" 

Magnus took the paper with confused expression and saw Alec's retreating back. He read the paper "You've the right to remain....beautiful. Call me Mags" his eyes fell on the number and he smiled broadly

LATER

Ragnor opened the door "Hey Magnus. What took you so long?" Magnus blushed a little "I was stopped by a cop for speeding" 

"Bummer, how did it go? Good cop or bad cop?" 

"Try hot cop" replied Magnus who was now blushing deeply thinking about Alec's soft lips and hot breath. He pulled out the piece of paper and smiled. He couldn't wait to call Alec. 

THE END :-)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Due to popular demand for chapter two, I wrote this and guess what? This doesn't stop here...I've one more to go.
> 
> I took UamI's suggestion and created this chapter. Hope it came out right. Thanks to you dear.
> 
> On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec was having the worst day of his life. Early morning when he walked into his kitchen, the floor was pooled with water indicating that his fridge had broke. He had to get a new motor for which he drove to next town only to hear from the owner that it will take atleast a week before they would be able to replace the motor. Now it wasn't his fault that his fridge was twenty years old and the company had stopped making motors for last five years. 

Alec was late by the time he reached at the station. The chief was mad and lectured him infront of his other fellow officers. This only angered the man even more. He then went on patrolling where he had to settle an argument between two elderly couple which was frustrating because one of them had forgotten her hearing aid at home. He had to yell again and again so the woman could hear him.

The next and the main reason for Alec's bad mood was that some amateur drunken driver hit his car from behind breaking the backlights. He did arrest the kid who was barely seventeen but the chief released him with only a warning since the kid belonged to a wealthy family. Alec was pissed at the chief but held his anger back. The chief in return assured that the kid would pay for the damage and apologise to him personally

Since his car was gone for repair, Alec had to take a lift from a officer who dropped him home which he didn't mind only if the said officer couldn't stop chattering like monkey. He closed his eyes as his head started pounding...great a headache is just what he needed at the end of the day 

Alec said a quick thank you and rushed inside his house. He massaged his temples. Only if he had his car, he wouldn't have to hear the chatter box. He sighed and decided to take a hot shower to relax himself. Alec climbed two stairs at a time and reached his bedroom. The cop was pulling his clothes out when the phone buzzed "Must be that kid calling to apologise" he gritted his teeth in anger and pressed on green button to give the kid a piece of his mind 

"It's about time you called!" Alec spat on the phone

There was a hesitation at the other end "Umm.. Hi.. I call because you..." the voice sounded uncertain and almost shy which angered Alec "Because I? So now you're going to blame me?" 

"Blame you for what?" 

Alec huffed a breath "Stop acting innocent. I know what type you are! All spoiled by Papa's rich money but you won't get away that easily"

"Excuse me?"

"If I ever see you again driving, I swear to God you no amount of your father's money will stop me from putting you behind the bars" Alec yelled furiously

"I think there's some misunderstanding. I'm..." the voice tried to talk himself out but Alec cut him off "I don't want your apologies" 

"I wasn't saying sorry"

Alec scoffed "Perfect! Just freaking perfect! You listen to me loud and clear...pay for the damage and don't even think about touching the wheels until you've a valid licence. Do I make myself clear?" 

"But.."

"You're one unbelievable brat I've ever encountered in my whole life!" Alec pressed on the red button and threw his phone on the bed "This is the worst day ever!" he then went to take a shower thinking he was done for the day

Alec wore a long grey t-shirt and loose black pyjamas. Just when he was about to lay on his bed, he received a new message. Alec picked up his cell and saw the message was from the same number he had a heated conversation before. What does he want now? Alec frowned and clicked on the message "You've the right to remain....beautiful. Call me Mags :-)" 

Alec's eyes widened in shock. This was the exact line he said to....No! This couldn't be. He called. Magnus actually called and he yelled at him. What had he done? He had to apologise to him. With trembling fingers Alec called the unknown number

"Hello again" Magnus's amused voice greeted him

And now Alec recognised Magnus's voice. He rested himself at the back of the wall or else he would have surely fallen down. He opened and closed his mouth couple of times but couldn't find the right words. Suddenly his throat went dry

"Hmm" Magnus hummed and then teased "So I'm guessing by the silence that you now remember who am I?" 

Alec smacked his forehead "I'm...I'm so sorry" he straightened and started pacing "This...what I said before...I thought you were someone else" 

Magnus chuckled and Alec found himself falling in love with that sound "Oh you were right about my father's money. He is pretty rich but I'm a .." 

"You've no idea how I'm feeling right now" 

"Bad day?" asked Magnus

"Yeah" replied Alec in low voice "Let me make it up to you" 

"I'm listening"

Alec smiled "Tomorrow dinner at eight?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you've a place in mind?" 

"Yeah. How about..." 

The phone went dead

"Hello? Alexander? Are you there? Hello?" Magnus narrowed his brows "That was weird" he dialled Alec's number but got no response. No matter how many times he tried Alec didn't pick up. With a little disappointment in heart and confusion mind, Magnus pocketed his cell "What must have happened?" 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

The hospital hallway was like something out of star trek. Everything that could shine, did shine. There was stainless steel sleek floors and the art on the walls were all natural images in the colours as bright as glacier melt water or spring flowers. The air had a pure fragrance, not sterile just clean. In the background played music at just the right level to give patients and the staff an emotional lift 

Magnus pulled off the stethoscope off his ears and hung it around his shoulders "Nurse Hackett please don't forget to give Mrs Bravermen her next dose of meds. My shift is over so I'm heading back home"

"Yes Dr Bane. Goodnight and see you tomorrow" Nurse replied with a smile as she walked towards the patient

"Goodnight" Magnus checked his cell for tenth time hoping Alec might have called him but he was again dissapointed. He tried to call him back but got the same reply as before. Alec's cell was unreachable. The doctor sighed and was decided to call it a day when the front emergency door opened with a loud bang

"We have an emergency! I need help!" yelled an EMT nurse

Magnus rushed forward and was shocked to see the person lying on the strecher "Alexander?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuge THANKS to all my readers who have read this story which was originally suppose to be one shot. U guys are simply the best. On with the next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was five in the morning when Magnus poured coffee for himself. The hospital was always quiet at this hour. He plopped down on the canteen chair and let out a tired sigh "So much for going on a date with handsome hunk" 

Magnus immediately got into professional mode when he saw Alec on the strecher with a head wound. He rushed along with the staff and personally attended his patient. The doctor had no idea how Alec got hurt while they were having a pleasant conversation but he just couldn't go back home until Alec was awake. He took a sip from his coffee and streched his neck muscles when a nurse walked towards him "Excuse me Dr Bane. You asked to inform you when your patient awakes"

Magnus's face lit up "Is he awake?" The nurse nodded and Magnus left the coffee on the table and rushed to see Alec

Alec's eyes fluttered open to hear a loud heart monitor that hovered somewhere above him. The glaring lights reflecting off the white walls told him he was in a hospital. His head was pounding that matched the pain in his leg. But why? 

"You're awake" a nurse smiled "I'll go inform Dr Bane. He's been so worried about you" 

Alec saw the nurse leave and wondered why was the doctor....yeah Mr Bane was worried for him. Maybe because he was hurt? The cop tried to remember his last healthy memory and his eyes went wide...Magnus. He was talking to Magnus when...

"Good morning Alexander" 

Alec gaped, mouth hung open in shock

Magnus chuckled as he placed the stethoscope on his ears and held the end in his hand. He walked close to the bed and leaned down to check his patient 

Alec was still in shock

Magnus carefully listened to Alec's hearbeats and hummed "Your heartbeats are a bit high but I'm guessing it's because of....me?" he smriked

Alec cleared his throat "You...You're a..." 

"A doctor? Yes. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Dr Magnus Bane" 

If Alec could get up, he probably would be jumping with joy right now. Magnus was a doctor? How hot was that? He looked so amazing in white coat and hanging stethoscope. He just wanted to grab his white coat and kiss the hell out of him. Damn you're is so sexy

"Thank you" 

"Huh?" Alec blinked

"For the compliment. You said I'm sexy" Magnus smiled holding Alec's health board

Shit, thought Alec. Did he say that loud. And now he was blushing! Dammit a cop shouldn't blush but the man infront of him was so freaking hot "Umm..What happened?" 

"I thought you would help me with that. You were brought in here by a kid who had come to apologise to you about your car and found you unconscious on the floor"

Alec nodded

"I know you are a cop but don't you think keeping your house unlocked at night is a bit over confidence" 

Alec looked confused "I did lock it...maybe.. I really can't remember"

"It's okay. You have a mild concussion and sprained ankle" Magnus explained and then couldn't stop himself from asking "We were talking about our date and you just dissapered. I called you so many times but your cell was unreachable. Do you remember what happened?"

Alec shook his head trying hard to remember "We were talking...Oh" 

"Oh?" 

Alec's voice was soft and face red with embarrassment "I...I slipped" Magnus leaned in a bit "I'm sorry did I hear you say....you slipped?"

Alec nodded pressing his lips "I think I got little excited. I was climbing down the stairs and I just missed a step" 

Magnus stiffled a laugh and Alec narrowed his eyes "Hey I blame you Dr Bane. If you weren't so sexy none of this would have happ...." he clamped his mouth shut 

This time Magnus laughed out loud "That's a popular comment from you" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well....you did wake up two hours back in your concussed state aaaand..." Magnus's eyes shone mischievously

"And?"

"You called me Dr sexy and asked the two of us out on date" 

"Two?"

Magnus nodded "You were seeing two of me. Your exact words were....You look like Mags, both of you. Can I take you both on date. My treat" 

Alec wanted the floor to open right there and then and swallow him whole. He covered his eyes with his arm "Can't believe I said that"

"Awe c'mon Alexander" Magnus gently pushed Alec's arm away "You still owe me a date or did you change your mi..." Alec grabbed his white collar and pulled him close "How about we start from what I would do at the end of our date" 

Magnus's breath hitched when he felt familiar warm breaths on his face. Alec gained confidence when Magnus didn't pull back. He closed the distance and brushed his lips over Magnus's before moving to place a soft kiss on his cheeks

Magnus pulled back letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding "That's a very good start...I mean end...I mean start..." he stammered with a shy smile. Alec smirked "I promise to keep falling again and again only if you promise to be my doctor" 

Magnus chuckled "How about for now I treat you with one of the best pies in here" 

"Someone's eager to start our date" Alec grinned and Magnus shrugged smiling "Why not. You are not leaving for another twenty four hours. Just a precaution since you banged your head. Might well as use all the precious time we can spend together" 

"I really like the way you think Dr Bane" 

"Thank you Officer Lightwood. So let's begin our date" 

"Pies?" 

"Sure but first we start with your meds" 

Alec frowned "I feel fine now" 

Magnus shook his head "You still need your meds"

"You promised pies" 

"And I'll deliver them to you as soon as you take your meds" Magnus picked the tablets and a glass of water "Say Aaahhhh"

"This is not a good date" Alec pouted but still opened his mouth wide

Magnus placed the medicine on Alec's mouth and handed him the water "Now would you like to have the pies before or after the injection?" 

Alec's eyes widened "In..Injection!?" 

Magnus wriggled his eyebrows "I'm officially allowed to see your tushy Alexander" 

"You're NOT seeing my tu...ugh!" Alec blushed deeply "My ass!" 

Magnus laughed out loud as he pulled an injection from his pocket "Turn around"

"Magnus!" Alec scooted away hissing when pain shot through his leg and Magnus halted his steps "Relax Alexander. Even though I'm a professional doctor, I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll go get a nurse. Is that fine?"

Could he be more perfect, thought Alec and gave a small nod "Yeah.. thank you...I hope you're not mad. It's just..."

"...just that we have agreed to go on a date and so it's a little awkward?" Magnus completed

"Yeah" 

Magnus took Alec's hand in his and gave a small squeeze "You don't have to worry. I understand" 

"Thank you Mags" Alec squeezed back with a smile

"You'll feel drowsy after the injection. Get some rest. I'll come back later" 

"With pies?"

Magnus laughed lightly "With pies" he then walked out of the room and Alec sighed. He never thought his first date with Magnus would be in an hospital. Maybe he should thank the kid later for bringing him to Dr Sexy. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
